confusion
by kiara the hedgehog
Summary: sonic es el novio de silver pero luego conoce a shadow y tiene un conflicto por que no sabe a cual de los 2 escoger, mientras tanto shadow y silver pelean entre si por el amor de su sonic... a quien eligirá? reciente:cap 5 lemon
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Antes que nada quiero aclarar que Sonic y los demás le pertenecen a SEGA yo solo los uso xq a mi cerebro bueno para nada se le ocurre divertirse con ellos XD

Bueno a mis lectoras esto es un sonxshaxsil osea (para el que no sepa Sonic, shadow y silver) triangulo amoroso jijiji

Sonic: espera un momento… como?!!!! Yo no soy gay y menos con esos 2!!!

Silver: y que crees q a nosotros nos gusta?

Shadow: te odiamos impostor ¬¬

Sonic: como q impostor?!! Yo soy el original ustedes están de relleno

Shadow: Pero yo soy mas grande q tu, impostor…

Sonic: si ya podrías ser mi abuelo XD

Shadow: que dijiste?!!!

Silver: yo no me meto -_-

Sonic: quieres pelear abuelo?

Shadow: vamos, cuando tu quieras bebé!!!

Yo: suficiente!!! (Tutús aparecen en sus cinturas)

Sonic: que? Quítame esta cosa!!!

Shadow: a Sonic le queda, pero a mi quítamelo!!!

Silver: y por q a mi también me lo pusiste si yo no hacia nada? T-T

Yo: por que les queda bien n_n volviendo al fic no voy a poner lemon por q de por si mi cerebro a penas funciona y yo leo lemon (a veces) pero no lo escribo por que no se como hacerlo n///n así q me disculpo pero no me tiren tomates podridos por favor… uy me pase con la intro… bue aquí esta el fic

**Confusión**

**Cap 1**

Un erizo bicolor iba caminando sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando al vacío- _que tendrá de bueno este mundo?- _pensaba-_ solo muerte, y sufrimiento, la soledad… esa es mi única amiga…-_de pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos algo q había pisado, levanto su pie para ver un prendedor de oro con una letra "S" grabada en el centro- _debió habérsele caído a alguien- _pensó

Oye!!!- un grito a lo lejos llamo la atención del erizo bicolor, se volteo y vio a un erizo azul frente a el estaba agitado pues había corrido hasta allí- disculpa… e-ese prende-dor es mío…

Pues debes tener cuidado de no perderlo cualquier otra persona podría habérselo robado, tienes suerte de que yo no sea así- le sonrió

Jeje gracias- se sonrojó por su descuido y lo miró con sus grandes ojos color esmeralda que hicieron q el bicolor se estremeciera

Me llamo shadow y tu?- el bicolor se sonrojo por q se había interesado en un pequeño desconocido y no pudo evitar decir su nombre

Sonic n_n es un gusto conocerte shadow-de pronto se altera- oh dios! Es tarde! Lo siento debo irme! Nos vemos- tomo su prendedor y se fue corriendo

_Que me sucede? Por que le dije mi nombre a ese chico? Pero… no pude evitarlo…sus ojos me obligaron a decirlo, estoy muy raro, __será mejor que me vaya a la escuela ·///·- _pensó un muy rojo shadow

Al llegar a su salón el profesor a cargo presentó al bicolor con el resto de la clase puesto q era nuevo en la ciudad, terminada la presentación se sentó en el único asiento que le quedaba libre y estaba junto a un erizo de color plateado que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Que miras ¬¬- dijo el bicolor con una mirada tajante

Nada, es solo q eres muy parecido a alguien q conozco, o.o me llamo silver n_n

Shadow… ¬¬ (no se por que pero no me cae muy bien)- pensó el arisco de shadow

Unas horas después terminadas las clases era la hora del almuerzo, shadow estaba muy tranquilo hasta que por la puerta del salón vio entrar al dueño de esas esmeraldas q lo habían fascinado en la mañana, este se acercó para saludar muy afectuosamente a silver.

Holis amorcito… n_n- lo abraza

Hola mi chiquitín- lo abraza silver (ya se q soy muy cursi hasta tengo ganas de vomitar con lo q escribo xb)

Sonic?- interrumpe el mal tercio

Shadow?- lo mira el azul con ojos inocentones

Se conocen?- pregunta un muy celoso silver

Nos conocimos esta mañana, perdí mi prendedor y shadow lo encontró- le dijo muy sonriente

Ya veo ¬¬- dijo el celoso

Shadow ya conocías a silver? Es mi novio n_n-dijo el pequeñín

A si? Q bueno por ustedes n_n (como crees que no me voy a dar cuenta por como se abrazaban!!! Esto explica por que silver me caía mal, pero no me rendiré tan fácil, esos ojos esmeralda serán míos `-´)- pensó el mal pensado XD

Shadow… quieres almorzar con nosotros?- dijo el azul sonriente

Claro…

Que no!!!- interrumpió silver

Silver, que te pasa estas celoso?- dijo Sonic

Claro q no!!! Pero no me gusta q le coquetees a otro!!!- le respondió bien molesto

Solo estaba tratando de ser amable- unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojitos (ay me muero XD)

Ya ves lo q hiciste animal!!! ¬¬- le dijo el bicolor a silver

Tu cállate!- abrazo a Sonic que ya lloraba cataratas- perdóname, chiquito, bebé, no quise gritarte

Ya no te pondrás así?- dijo con una inocencia de niño q te dan ganas de apachurrarlo X3 kawai!!- entonces vamos a almorzar con shadow n_n

Dicho y hecho fueron a la cafetería y buscaron una mesa justo donde estaban sus otros amigos Sonic se sentó y shadow y silver se apresuraron en sentarse al lado suyo quedando el pequeño en medio de los 2 locos XD.

Como están chicos? –Dijo un zorrito de 2 colas

Bien- respondieron los tortolos

Este es shadow- dijo Sonic- es nuevo en la ciudad

Yo soy miles prower pero dime tails- dijo el zorro- y este es Knuckles – señalando al equidna junto a el

Donde te quedas shadow?- dijo el equidna

Pues… en mi casa- dijo el bicolor- mi familia compro una casa cerca de aquí

Nosotros vivimos en un departamento cerca de aquí también por que nuestros padres viven en otro lugar muy alejado por sus trabajos- dijo Sonic

Viven juntos?- dijo shadow

Solo Sonic, Knuckles y yo- dijo tails- silver vive con su hermana en su casa

Mientras comían shadow miraba de reojo a Sonic quien ya se había morfado todo en su bandeja y ahora iba por el postre o.o

(Cielos que apetito o.o)- pensó shadow, el chico azul seguía comiendo felizmente con la cara manchada de dulce – (ay por que? Quisiera poder probar esos labios dulces como el)- entonces por un reflejo involuntario shadow tomo una servilleta y le limpio la boca, los otros se le quedaron viendo pero en especial silver q ya se le salían los celos por los oídos, Sonic solo se sonrojo y abrió grandes los ojos- O.O lo siento solo quise limpiarte por que tenias sucio y soy un poco obsesivo con la limpieza ¬///¬- desvío la mirada estaba muy avergonzado- (me quiero morir T///T mi estupido cuerpo tiene impulsos fuertes)

Después mientras shadow y silver estaban en clase Sonic y Knuckles que eran compañeros tuvieron hora libre y se pusieron a jugar en el patio esperando a sus amigos…

Jaque mate n_n- dijo el azulito

No es justo!!! Jamás puedo ganarte!!! T-T

Es que necesitas hacer q funcione el cuarto de libra que te queda de cerebro- dijo riendo

Oye!!! Tu pequeño- lo agarro y comenzó a darle zapes el la cabeza

Basta!!! Me lastimas!!! Buaaa… ToT

Ya dejen de jugar- dijo silver- es hora de irse

Sipi- dijo Sonic

Esperen…- dijo el bicolor rojo como tomate- puedo irme con ustedes?

Mmm.... pues…

Silver, ¬¬ que te dije antes?- dijo con una seriedad que era rara en el pero hacia q se viera gracioso- claro que puedes venir amigo n_n

Gracias n///n

Y se fueron caminando Sonic iba en medio para que no ocurriera una guerra entre los 2 locos, silver se agarraba de este como el novio celoso que era y shadow lo miraba con coraje

(Maldito silver, lo abrazas solo por que yo estoy aquí)- pensó shadow- ¬¬

(Si, y que? Es mi novio, lo abrazo por que es mío y de nadie mas, shadow maldito, te aprovechas de que mi sonikku es demasiado bueno q te dejo venir)- pensó el otro- ¬¬

(Por que siempre yo en medio? que les pasa a estos 2? Parece que se estuvieran maldiciendo con la mirada a mis espaldas, que mala educación) –pensó el peque - -,-U|||

CONTINUARA…

Yo: decidí cortarlo aquí por q ya es tarde, tengo sueño y el cerebro mas seco que la arena… -_-U

Sonic: excusas!!! Solo eso sabes decir!!!

Yo: cállate, quieres que te ponga el tutú otra vez?

Sonic: hm… ¬¬ me hiciste gay con esos 2 locos

Los 2: no estamos locos!!!

Yo: -_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Sonic: oye, no te duermas despídete de tus lectoras, si es que tienes alguna ¬¬

Yo: bue me despido hasta el próximo chapter dejen reviews xfavor que quiero saber si voy bien por que es la primera vez que escribo una historia así. Gracias por leer las cosas que inventa mi retorcida mente bye n///n


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: me extrañaron? Escribo por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer XD

Sonic: si claro, y esa pila de tarea en tu escritorio? ¬¬

Yo: como sabes eso? Acaso me espías?

Sonic: o.o que pensamientos!!!

Yo: =_= te estaré vigilando erizo

Sonic: O_OU|||

Silver: y por que shadow y yo nos peleamos en tu fic? Si nos llevamos tan bien, neee shadow? n_n

Shadow: no me toques ¬¬

Silver:

Yo: bueno volviendo al fic creo que…

Silver: buaaaaaaaaaa…T-T

Yo: que te pasa? O.o

Silver: nadie me quiere!!! ToT

Yo: eso no es cierto, nosotros te queremos verdad Sonic?

Sonic: no

Silver: ToT

Yo: -.-U que apoyo me das… uf, bueno no importa aquí esta el chapter

CAP 2

Era tarde ya, y un erizo azul se encontraba observando la luna desde la ventana de su habitación…

SONIC POV

_Ay que voy a hacer? Silver esta muy celoso de shadow, pero… a mi no me gusta el, o si? No, no, __Silver es mi novio, no me puede gustar otro, pero shadow es tan… tan… no, no!!! Sonic en que estas pensando?!!! o///o eres el novio de Silver no puedes ser de otro… aunque… me siento muy atraído hacia el… no, no!! Debo ponerme en la cabeza que shadow es solo mi amigo y solo eso será u.u_

_FIN SONIC POV_

Luego de eso el erizo se acostó y se quedó dormido al instante… mientras tanto shadow se encontraba tratando de conciliar el sueño sin éxito…

SHADOW POV

_Soy un usurpa novios? -_- pero no me importa, no puedo evitarlo, es que Sonic es tan… es tan… lindo, es todo lo que siempre quise, __jamás creí que me enamoraría de un chico pero el me tiene cautivado con su inocencia, su carita, sus labios dulces y esos ojos color esmeralda, lo amo, lo amo y no lo puedo evitar!!! ¬///¬ esta luna es tan hermosa, creo que el también la esta mirando, por que me dijo que le gustaba mirarla antes de dormir y así al menos pienso que estamos haciendo algo juntos…_

_FIN SHADOW POV_

Al día siguiente que se habían encontrado en la escuela Silver se encontraba muy contento por alguna razón y abrazaba y besaba a Sonic quien solo se sonrojaba.

Que pasa por q tan feliz?- dijo tails

Creo que se volvió loquito- dijo Sonic casi asfixiándose

Loco ya estaba-dijo shadow riéndose

A mi me parece que no le haces suficiente cariñito a tu novio, Sonic- dijo Knuckles- por eso esta buscando afecto jejeje

HEY!!!- dijeron Sonic y shadow que se miraron sorprendidos y se sonrojaron de vergüenza

No es eso- dijo Silver- es que estoy feliz por que hoy hay un festival en el barrio chino y me iré con mi chiquito n_n verdad?

Eh? Me encantaría ir -dijo el azul

Nosotros también podemos ir?- dijeron los otros 3

Bueno… quería estar solo con Sonic… u.u pero esta bien n_n

Siiiii!!!!

A la noche shadow se apareció por el departamento de Sonic y fue atendido por tails…

Hola shadow… te estábamos esperando- dijo tails-pasa…

Pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá

Donde están los otros?- dijo shadow

Silver dijo que nos encontraríamos allá y Sonic se esta bañando aun-dijo el zorro

Ya me arte de esperarlo, se produce mas que mujer-dijo un molesto equidna- vámonos tails!!!

Oh esta bien, shadow tu espera a Sonic y nos veremos en el festival- dijo mientras tomaba las llaves y se iba siendo arrastrado por Knuckles

Shadow estaba sentado bien quietito en el sofá cuando Sonic asomó su cabeza por la puerta

Y los otros?-dijo

Se cansaron de esperar y se fueron

-.-U siempre la misma historia-dijo desilusionado pero nada asombrado- oye shadow… me ayudas con la faja? n_n

Faja? o///o

Es que mi madre se enteró de que iríamos al festival y me envío un traje chino para la ocasión y este lleva una faja en la cintura pero no se como va… tu sabes?

Eh… supongo, a ver te ayudo- dijo rojo, se acerco a el y termino muy pero muy rojo al verlo vestido de esa manera pues le quedaba tan bien que parecía un muñequito X3 si fuera yo no aguantaría las ganas de abrazarlo- ya esta ¬///¬

Bueno entonces vámonos n_n-dijo

Luego de un rato llegaron al barrio chino, allí se fijaron en los hermosos adornos, las luces brillantes le daban un aire casi mágico al lugar. Se limitaron a… que estoy diciendo? Si pasaron una noche sin limites los 5 chicos, jugaron, comieron hasta estallar se divirtieron de lo mas que yo también quisiera estar ahí *-* ya siendo un poco tarde Silver estaba bien pegado a Sonic para hacerle la noche miserable a shadow, y este solo trataba de no buscarse un arma para dispararle, luego de un rato Silver recibió una llamada…

Hola, que sucede? Aja… aja… bien, no te preocupes voy para allá- dijo en tono serio- lo siento chicos debo irme a casa, nos vemos después, shadow mas vale q no te acerques a Sonic mientras no estoy

Nos vemos- contestaron los otros

Horas después se separaron puesto q Knuckles se puso en pedo y provocaba a golpes a todos los que pasaban cerca de el y tails lo siguió para detenerlo, Shadow había tomado bastante también, pero como estaba acostumbrado no le afectaba, Sonic se emborracho mucho, puesto q jamás había tomado y ahora se estaba yendo de la mano con el sake (licor bien fuerte Xb) y ya hasta tenia hipo, y seguía pidiendo mas…

Creo que ya no deberías tomar chico-dijo el cantinero

Ay vamos… hip! un poqui…hip! to mas no me hace hip! Daño-le dijo el erizo con la cara toda roja

Eh… Sonic, creo que ya fue mucho por hoy-dijo shadow preocupado-mejor vámonos

Como hip! Quieras n///n-se paró para ir de cara al piso XD

Sigues vivo?-dijo el bicolor

Hip!!! x///x

Lo tomare como un tal vez -.-U

Entonces shadow hizo lo que mejor creyó levanto a al muy borracho y lo cargo en su espalda hasta el departamento, mientras que el pequeño se aferraba a su cuello y le decía frases raras a shadow bajo los efectos del alcohol claro…

Shady tu sabes que te hip! Quiero- dijo, causando que shadow se emocionara- llévame a… hip! País de nunca jimas hip!

¬¬# (oh solo es platica de borrachos por un momento pensé que…)

Llegaron al departamento pero no pudieron abrir la puerta…

Sonic, que hiciste con la llave?- pregunto

A esa hip! Se la di a… hip! A, como era? Aaa… mi peores nada hip!

A tails?

Si a ese, es mi hermano algún problema? Hip! -///-

¬¬# (demonios, ahora que hago? Tendré q llevarlo a mi casa, pero en este estado me molesta)

-///- zzzzzzzz…

¬¬( y ya se durmió) hm? (y ahora me esta babeando la espalda) T-T

Shadow… -///-zzzz…

Eh? (esta soñando conmigo?) o///o

CONTINUARA…

Yo: segundo capitulo listo!!!! Siiiii!!!! Lamento que sea corto pero ya no doy mas por ahora estoy improvisando por q perdí las hojas de la historia. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Kurashuman muchas gracias por el review espero que sigas leyendo muchas gracias por lo que escribiste…

Sonic: si, cuesta creer que alguien lee lo que esta loca escribe

Yo: tu calla!! Yo también era la única rara a la que le gustaban los animes hasta que conocí a mis amigas ahora somos 3 raras jajaja

Sonic: y tu la reina de la colmena verdad? ¬¬

Yo: shh!!! Silencio, no hablo contigo, bueno nos vmos en el próximo chapter dejen reviews bye n///n


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: holaaaa!!! Hace tiempo q no escribo pero creo q se me ocurrio como continuar, jejeje quiero agradecer a Kurashuman muchas gracias por el review

Sonic: esto me da mala espina -.-U|||

Yo: xq? Si tengo algo preparado especialmente para ti Sonikku ¬¬

Sonic: ||| no quiero saber que es

Yo: descuida, no estaras solo, Shadow te hara compañía ¬¬

Sonic y Shadow: debes estar bromeando!!!

Yo: hablo muy en serio ¬¬

Shadow: mas te vale que no te atrevas xq traje a una amiga…

Yo: oh no! O.o

Sonic: no me digas que es… o.O

Sonic y yo: LA GRAN BETSY!!! |||

Shadow: adivinaron (saca una bazooka gigantezca y se propone a disparar)

Sonic: corremos?

Yo: creo q SI!!!!

=Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Silver: hola me perdi de algo? n_n

Shadow: muahahahahahahaha!!!

Presiona el gatillo y la bazoka se dispara hacia Silver y lo manda por el aire…

Silver: (mientras vuela lejos…) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Nadie me quiereeeeeeeeeee!!!

Shadow: eh? Que paso? Mmm… creo q me alteré un poquito n///n perdon

CAP 3

Shadow caminó hasta su casa cargando al babosiento de Sonic en su espalda, ahora mojada.

No puedes dejar de babear? T-T-pensó shadow, abrió la puerta de su casa, y se asustó por que alguien lo esperaba en la sala

Ya era hora de q llegaras… donde has estado?- pregunto un hombre gordo, y la cara q parece q todo el pelo q tenia en la cabeza se lo hubiera puesto de bigote xD

A… doctor… estem…. Yo… |||

Mi abuelo no me dejó a cargo de ti para que te perdiera… mmm...… quien es tu amigo?

Eh? A, el es Sonic, ya le había hablado de el |||

A si, a lo q me refiero es que… que hace aquí?-dijo intrigado

Pues estábamos en el festival y como q el sake le cayó pesado n_n`U|||-dijo

Ahora eres niñera… no me creía eso del solitario shadow- dijo riéndose al ver a Sonic babeando sobre shadow- jajaja por q no lo llevaste a su casa?

Crees q no lo intente? Pero sus amigos tenían la llave y nos quedamos afuera -.-U|||

Pues ya que… si es tu amigo que se quede esta noche-dijo- tu eres responsable por el

Si- contestó el erizo y subió las escaleras con Sonic en su espalda, entró a su habitación, se fijó bien y pensó- (ahora que hago? Solo tengo una cama, pero… no!!! No puedo!!! Eso esta prohibido Shadow!!! O///O p-pero… no tengo de otra)- Shadow puso a Sonic a un lado de la cama y Luego se acostó del otro lado tratando de no acercarse mucho a el, y así se durmió…

Al día siguiente Shadow despertó y se sorprendió por que tenía a Sonic durmiendo sobre el y con sus caras a solo milímetros. Por un milagro de Dios, el bicolor logró zafarse de los brazos del azul y se levantó sin despertarlo, luego se fue a desayunar dejando a Sonic dormido. Al regresar Sonic apenas se estaba despertando, estaba arrodillado sobre la cama estirándose con los ojos somnolientos y con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana iluminándolo.

O///O (oh Dios, te doy gracias por esta magnífica vista)-pensó Shadow mientras intentaba que no se le chorreara la sangre por la nariz con los pensamientos que tenia-buenos días Sonic-dijo

Buenas Shads, donde estoy?- dijo confundido

Estas en mi casa, anoche te pusiste pero bien hasta atrás y como Tails tenía la llave y no lo encontré te traje-contestó

A bueno, te lo agradezco mucho, lamento haberte causado problemas, es que nunca había tomado en mi vida n///n- dijo apenado

No es ningún problema, eres mi amigo (amigo! ToT) y me agrada ayudarte n_n- dijo llorando por dentro

Un rato después de que Sonic desayunara algo por invitación de Shadow, se marchó de nuevo a su apartamento donde encontró a un Knuckles con resaca y a un Tails muy enfadado por tener que cargarlo toda la noche para que no se peleara con medio planeta xD

Hola chicos-dijo Sonic chocho de la vida

Hola…-dijeron los 2

Que les pasa? o.o –preguntó

Nada, solo estamos cansados –dijo Knuckles

Por cierto...-continuó Tails- donde estuviste anoche?

En casa de Shadow, por? n_n

en casa de Shadow?-dijeron

Hm? O.o no sean mal pensados ¬///¬ me llevó allí por que no pudo abrir la puerta ya que Tails tenía la llave

Jaja si fue mi error xb –dijo sobandose la cabeza

Después de un largo día Sonic fue a dar un paseo por el parque y en una banca vio sentado a un erizo bicolor que todos conocemos como Shadow que andaba con su motocicleta estacionada detrás de el y un bolso a su lado, sintiendo curiosidad extrema, el azul se acercó a preguntar.

Hola Shads que haces aquí?-dijo

Hola Sonic, bueno yo me fui de casa… ¬¬

Como? Por que? O.o

Verás…

_-FLASH BACK-_

_-se ve a un hombre gordo y bigotudo gritándole a un erizo- ya me tienes podrido!!! Quiero que hagas algo de tu vida o te vas de esta casa!!!_

_Mucho me importa!!! Pues sabes que?! ME VOY!!! _

_Bien VETE!!!_

_Adiós!!! CABEZA DE HUEVO!!!-tomó sus cosas y se fue azotando la puerta-_

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

…Y eso fue lo que pasó-dijo medio molesto

Tienes donde quedarte?-preguntó Sonic preocupado

Pues… no… ¬¬

Quieres quedarte en nuestro apartamento? n.n

(Yo, son Sonic, en un apartamento? debe ser un sueño ·///·) no te molesta? ¬///¬

No hay problema n_n-levantando su pulgar-

Esta bien ¬///¬ (soy tan feliz T-T)

Luego llevaron sus cosas y su moto al departamento y esa noche vieron con quien dormiría Shadow.

Pues bien como no sabemos con quien estarías mas cómodo nos turnaremos para probar durante 3 noches primero te quedarás con Knuckles-dijo Tails

NOCHE 1

Ya en la habitación del equidna Shadow pudo ver que tenía pesas, socos de boxeo y todo tipo de equipos para entrenar. Knuckles se acercó a su cama y agarró un compartimiento de debajo y sacó otra cama en la que dormiría el erizo. Mas tarde eran las 2 de la mañana y Shadow estaba profundamente dormido hasta que sintió que le habían tirado un ladrillo en la cara que en realidad era Knuckles que tira puñetazos dormido, y ronca horrores por cierto…

(Mi ojo)-sobandose el ojo

Dame mi hamburguesa!!! =o= -golpeando a Shadow y dejándolo inconciente

Al día siguiente Knuckles estaba desayunando cuando viene Shadow con los un ojo morado y un Chichón más grande que su cabeza xD

Hola amigo! Como dormiste?-preguntó el equidna

No te me acerques por favor T-T

o.O?

NOCHE 2

Bueno Shadow hoy te quedas conmigo-dijo Tails

Shadow vio con su ojo sano XD(pobre, lo hago sufrir) la habitación de Tails, que ya ni se le veía el suelo por todos los chuchos tecnológicos que tenía. (Así como Knuckles) Tails sacó una cama de un compartimiento debajo de la suya. Ya eran las 1 am. Y el pobre Shadow no podía pegar un ojo ya que cada rato escuchaba ruidos raros.

(Como puede dormir Tails así?) |||

Un ruido llamó su atención, se fijó y en la oscuridad vio a un pequeño robot que parecía de juguete que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes prendidos, Shadow lo miró fijamente y notó que sus ojos de repente cambiaron de color a rojo sangre y creyó haber visto que muchos otros chuchos del zorro se movían o lo miraban (que espanto Dx) así que el pobrecito estuvo toda la noche sin dormir debido al miedo. A la mañana siguiente Sonic se levantó y se fue a la cocina donde estaba Shadow de espaldas a el, el azul se acercó y tocó su hombro para saludarlo.

Hola Shad… ||| que te paso?!!!!

El erizo negro tenía unas ojeras horribles y repetía muy nerviosamente una frase-ellos me miran… e-ellos me miran con sus ojos rojos…s-saben lo que hago… Ó/.\ò|||

La siguiente noche a Shads le toca quedarse con Sonic, que pasara?

CONTINUARA…

Shadow: yo no le tengo miedo a un tonto juguete ¬¬x

Yo: Mira! Ahí está!

Shadow: donde?!!! O.o –salta a los brazos de Sonic-

Sonic: Shadow pesas… ToT

Shadow: calla y sácame de aquí ¬¬

Sonic: por que yo? ToT

Silver: y yo por que no salgo en este cap.?

Yo: ya saldrás se paciente… u.ú bue nos vemos opinen bye n.n


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

Bueno, creo que hoy dormimos juntos ·///· -dijo un erizo azul muy nervioso, se acercó a su cama y sacó otra de debajo igual que Tails y Knuckles (esas camas están de moda xD), luego se cambiaron para dormir y se acostaron. Shadow se fijó y vio que Sonic abrazaba un osito-

(Eso explica por que se aferró a mi el otro día, pensó que era su osito -.-U pero… de cierta forma se ve lindo así o///o NO Shadow! contrólate!!!)-pensó-

Mas tarde…

-.¬ (no puedo dormir!!! Pero no es por que haya algo mal aquí, es por Sonic, no puedo dejar de pensar en el!!! Que haré?)

-w- am am, Shadow…

o.o (si mi amor? Sueñas conmigo?)

-w- …Silver…mi chili dog! Dámelo!

-.-U (Sonic…)

En ese momento Sonic rodó de su cama y calló encima de Shadow, lo que causó que se despertara…

q-que pasó? –sus miradas se encontraron de frente, se quedaron un instante con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro y luego un fuerte rubor vino a sus mejillas- sh-Shadow… lo siento mucho- Sonic se levantó y vio la hora- las 6:30! Llegaremos tarde a la escuela si no nos levantamos ahora!

El erizo azul se fue corriendo para desayunar dejando que Shadow se cambiara, pero no por que le preocupara llegar tarde a la escuela, sino por que ya no soportaba el calor en sus mejillas.

------------------

Las horas en la escuela pasaron lentamente, Sonic se preocupó un poco por que hace varios días que no veía a Silver, hoy no había ido a la escuela y tampoco le devolvía las llamadas y los mensajes. Después de clases decidió ir a pasear por el parque y allí pudo ver a un erizo plateado que caminaba a lo lejos, Sonic se apresuró en alcanzarlo.

SILVER!!!- dijo agitando las manos hasta que lo alcanzó- Silver me preocupé por ti, por que no te habías aparecido, no supe nada de ti desde el festival, te extrañe mucho…

DEJAME EN PAZ!!! –le gritó muy molesto mientras lo empujaba lejos-

Silver? Que sucede?-pregunto con los ojos cristalinos-

DEJAME!!! NO ME MOLESTES!!! SONIC, TU PIENSAS QUE TODO ES POR TI, TENGO COSAS MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER, QUE ESTAR CONTIGO!!!-le gritó y luego se fue muy molesto dejando atrás a un erizo azul que sentía sus hermosas esmeraldas hechas un mar de lágrimas-

Sonic regresó muy triste al departamento, pero luego pensó que si sus amigos lo veían así empezarían a hacer preguntas y si había algo que el no quería recordar era ese amargo momento. Por lo tanto antes de entrar puso una sonrisa para que todo el dolor pasara al olvido.

Tails estaba al teléfono y cuando vio a Sonic lo llamó- Sonic teléfono para ti ^^- dijo sonriente

Quien es?-preguntó confuso

Tu madre-dijo el zorro, luego se despidió y le pasó el teléfono a Sonic-

Hola ma! Como estas?-dijo con el teléfono en la oreja-

/_Hola cariño muy bien y tu?/_

Bien- contestó- y Kiara?

_/ella está muy bien, te llamaba para ver como estabas y para saber si __vendrás a visitarnos para el cumpleaños de Kiara/_

Por supuesto que iré, quiero pasar mas tiempo con ella, quizás la lleve a pasear ^^-dijo verdaderamente feliz-

_/genial, le avisaré que si __vendrás… y si quieres invita a tus amigos también, sabes que siempre son bienvenidos…/_

De acuerdo ma, nos vemos el sábado, cuídate, te quiero mucho, adiós ^^

_/tu __también, te amo adiós/ _

Cuelga y se va a dormir, no quería comer, ni hablar, ni nada, solo quería estar solo para si mismo.

-------

Los días pasaron y Sonic se preparó para ir a su verdadera casa les preguntó a sus amigos si querían ir, pero Tails tenia un pequeño trabajo que hacer y Knuckles debía ir a clases particulares pues no le iba bien en matemáticas, así que Shadow fue con el. Al llegar a la casa Sonic y Shadow entraron y buscaron para ver si aparecían su madre y su hermana.

Hola! Hay alguien?!

HERMANOOOOO!!!-gritó una pequeña niña parecida a Sonic, mientras que corría a abrazarlo- viniste!!!

Feliz cumpleaños Kiara!!! –le dijo su hermano con una calida sonrisa-lista para salir?

Siiii!!! ^o^

No me vas a saludar?-dijo una eriza azul con las púas largas y hermosos ojos verdes-

Hola ma… ^^-le dio un abrazo y luego se volteo hacia el erizo bicolor- Tails y Knuckles no pudieron venir, pero te presento a Shadow… ^^

Es un placer conocerte Shadow n.n-dijo

Ah… no, el placer es mío ^///^-dijo el avergonzado

Hermano, pensé que Silver vendría contigo-dijo un poco confusa la niña-

Ah? No, Silver no pudo venir, estaba ocupado n.ñU –dijo esto con un cierto tono de tristeza que su madre notó al igual que cierto erizo bicolor que comenzó a preocuparse- nos vamos?

--------

Fueron al parque de diversiones, donde subieron a muchos juegos, por ultimo fueron a una casa encantada en donde Sonic se asustó tanto que se colgó del cuello de Shadow lo que hizo que al pobre erizo negro casi le de un infarto.

Después de un día de diversión se compraron unos helados, y se sentaron en unos bancos…

Hermano, quiero ir al baño-dijo Kiara-

Bueno ve y vuelve rápido, bien? No te distraigas

Bien-dijo la pequeña y se fue al baño

Hmmm… Sonic, por que estas triste?-dijo Shadow-

No estoy triste, por que pensaste eso?-dijo preocupado de que lo descubriera-

Bueno, yo… quería decirte que tu me g…

Ya volví!!- la confesión de Shadow se vio interrumpida por Kiara- que sucede? o.o

Nada, es hora de irnos n.ñU-dijo Sonic

-------------------

Pasaron un gran día y al llegar a casa Sonic y Shadow se despidieron…

Cuídate mucho Kiara n.n-dijo Sonic

Adiós hermano, ven a visitarme mas seguido con tu nuevo novio n.n –ella no lo dijo con maldad sino con inocencia y alegría, por que podía percibir los sentimientos que su hermano tenia por Shadow-

Que? O///o el no es…-se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de su hermana- hmp! Nos vemos… ^^

Luego llegaron al departamento ya a la noche, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Shadow y Sonic dormían en la misma habitación ya que fue donde mas cómodo se sentía el erizo negro. Estaban por acostarse cuando Shadow sacó el tema de nuevo…

Sonic…

Que?-dijo muy serio-

Me dirás que te pasó con Silver?

Nada… ¬///¬

No me mientas Sonic…

Te dije que no es nada, no miento ¬///¬

Sonic…-le sujetó la cara con una mano, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos-dímelo, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que algo te pasó…

No, eso no es… O///O –en ese momento Sonic fue silenciado por un beso de Shadow, al principio se alteró pero después se dejó llevar por una sensación embriagante dentro de su boca, y todas sus ideas quedaron claras, "amaba a Shadow", mas de lo que jamás había amado a nadie, cortaron el beso para tomar aire- Shadow, yo…

Shh… -lo silencio con un dedo en sus labios- no me digas nada si no quieres, pero… quiero que sepas que te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi…

Yo también… y ya no me importa nada mas, quiero olvidarme de todo y de todos ecepto de ti, Shadow…

Estas seguro de que quieres eso…?-preguntó con dulzura mientras sujetaba las suaves manos color de durazno-

Si… nada me haría mas feliz- esta vez el fue quien inicio ese juego que ninguno de los 2 había jugado antes y descubrirían que eso lo uniría mas que nunca…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5 LEMON

ADVERTENCIA! SONADOW LEMON, si no te gusta el yaoi no lo leas, y mucho menos comentes, yo te advertí…

----

CAP 5

Los 2 erizos solo querían olvidarse de sus penas, de sus problemas, se tenían el uno al otro, por fin estaban juntos, y ahora querían demostrarse su amor…

Shadow besaba a Sonic con mucha pasión en la boca, sus lenguas bailaban al son de una canción que apenas comenzaban a descubrir en sus jóvenes vidas. Se desnudaron Poco a poco y el erizo de la noche se separó de esos dulces labios de durazno solo para dar pequeños besos en el cuello de su amante, quien lanzaba pequeños gemidos de placer que deleitaban los oídos del erizo oscuro. Mientras el lo besaba suavemente, Sonic se sujetaba de Shadow, lo quería cada vez mas cerca suyo, quería que se fundieran para que nadie los pudiera separar. Del cuello pasó a su pecho, y así siguió bajando cada vez mas, causando excitación en el erizo azul, que ahora gemía con sus mejillas rojas. Aunque Sonic no hacia gran cosa, Shadow simplemente se excitaba por oírlo, oír que la persona que el amaba estaba disfrutando de todo lo que el hacia y que quería que siguiera.

Luego cuando creyeron que estaban listos para el siguiente paso, Shadow se acercó a Sonic, quien ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer y se volteó boca abajo en la cama, en eso el erizo negro se colocó encima de el y le susurró suavemente en el oído…

Esto te va a doler un poco, estas seguro de que quieres continuar?

Si, quiero sentirte dentro de mi, Shadow…

Shadow se alistó, y tomando muy en serio su papel de "seme" (Desempeña el papel activo en las relaciones no solo con connotación sexual sino también haciendo referencia al que lleva el papel dominante. Con frecuencia es de mayor edad y/o más alto y corpulento) penetró lentamente a su adorado "uke" (Desempeña el papel pasivo en las relaciones no solo con connotación sexual sino también haciendo referencia al que lleva el papel sumiso. Con frecuencia es de menor edad y/o más bajo y delicado que el seme.) Sonic largó un pequeño quejido al sentir el miembro de Shadow penetrando su pequeña entrada.

El bicolor comenzó a moverse lentamente para que su amado no sufriera mucho. Esa sensación nueva y extraña que sentía Sonic le dolía un poco lo hacía empapar la almohada en lagrimas de sus esmeraldas…

Quieres que me detenga?-dijo Shadow preocupado

No, continua lleguemos hasta el final-le respondió aun con lagrimas que Shadow secó con sus labios-

El erizo negro siguió embistiendo al azul y cada vez fue yendo mas rápido y mas rápido, pronto el dueño de las esmeraldas se olvidó del dolor y lo único que sintió fue placer, y sus dulces gemidos solo motivaban al ojicarmín a que siga mas y mas…

Ahh… Sonic te amo…

Y yo a ti ahhh…

Siguieron así hasta que llegaron al orgasmo juntos, Shadow termino por correrse dentro de Sonic, pero al erizo azul no le importó, Shadow, su amado, lo había hecho suyo, y esa noche Sonic se dio cuenta de que sintió algo mas fuerte por ese erizo que le había quitado su virginidad que por su novio Silver, se dio cuenta de que su relación con el erizo plateado ya se había extinguido y una nueva llama comenzaba a arder... esta vez estaba dispuesto a no permitir que se apagara…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6 final

CAP 6 Final

Unos días pasaron, y todo fue viento y popa con Shadow y Sonic, pero el erizo azul quería encontrar a Silver para explicarle al menos que se enamoró de alguien mas y que solo lo quería como amigo, lo llamó para hablar con el, por suerte el erizo plateado había contestado la llamada y quedó de verse con Sonic en la plaza.

A la hora acordada Sonic lo estaba esperando, Shadow pasaba por ahí ya que volvía de una caminata, al ver a su amor parado, se escondió en unos arbustos para ver que hacia, y entonces apareció Silver…

Hola Silver…-dijo un poco serio-

Hola Sonic…-dijo como diciendo "para que mierda me llamaste?"- que es lo que querías decirme?

Bueno… ¬//¬ -estuvieron hablando unos minutos cuando Sonic dijo- solo quiero que seamos amigos por que me he enamorado de Shadow y para serte sincero tuve relaciones con el…

Sonic… me debes estar jodiendo!!! Como pudiste hacerme esto?!!! Estuve dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, rompiéndome el lomo trabajando por que mi hermana está enferma y tu vienes y me dices que tuviste sexo con Shadow!!!

Perdóname Silver… - -ya estaba llorando para esta altura de la conversación- solo quiero que seamos amigos…

Amigos? Amigos? Sonic!!! Esperas que yo sea tu amigo?!!! Si crees que las cosas van a ir así de fáciles piénsalo mejor!!! Estúpido!!! –Lo golpea en la cara-

Silver…-cae al suelo aun llorando mientras que la sangre se desliza de su boca-

Sonic!!! –en ese momento llega Shadow, al ver la sangre de Sonic estalla en ira- MALDITO!!! –Golpea a Silver en la cara-

El único maldito aquí eres tú!!! –se lo devuelve-

Ambos erizos se estaban matando a puñetazos, literalmente, mientras Sonic observaba sin saber que hacer, se sentía tan mal, esto podría haber terminado de otra forma, se culpaba por todo, si no fuera por el esto jamás hubiese ocurrido, eso es lo que pensó…

Ya basta! Deténganse! *Llorando* por favor… ik! –de repente sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, mientras que puso su mano ahí oía los latidos de su propio corazón detenerse TUN-TUN-Tun-tun… y se desmayó-

Los otros erizos se dieron cuenta y salieron de su pelea en la preocupación…

Sonic!!!-gritaron ambos-

Silver llama a una ambulancia!!!-grito desesperado Shadow mientras sostenía al erizo azul inconciente-

Si! –se puso a llamar-

Esa misma noche en el hospital Shadow y Silver no durmieron por esperar a ver como estaba Sonic, luego vieron por el pasillo caminar a su madre y su hermanita que se acercaron a ellos…

Como está? –Pregunto preocupada la madre-

No sabemos aun-dijo Shadow

Hermano…-dijo la pequeña mientras lloraba sus hermosos orbes esmeralda-

Luego una doctora salio de la habitación de Sonic…

Sora…-dijo la Dra. Que era una perra de color marrón oscuro orejas largas y enruladas de un marrón mas claro y ojos azules-

Como está el lila?-preguntó la madre de Sonic-

Se ha mejorado de la falla cardiaca, pero no debe recibir presión alguna, trátenlo bien-dijo y se retiró-

Primero fuero a verlo su madre y su hermana, estuvieron ahí largo rato, después salieron…

Chicos, puedo confiar en que uno de ustedes 2 cuidará a Sonic, nosotros vivimos lejos y no podemos quedarnos, pero vendremos por el mañana…-dijo sora-

Eh…-Shadow estaba por decir algo cuando Silver lo interrumpió-

Claro no hay problema, Shadow se quedará con el-dijo sonriente-

Silver…-dijo el erizo negro atónito por las palabras que escuchó-

Muy bien agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi hijo, cuídense, hasta mañana…-se marcha-

Adiós…-dijo Kiara siguiendo a su madre-

Silver… estas seguro?

Si, Sonic ya eligió al mejor para el… quiero que sea feliz-dijo

Gracias-dijo Shadow sinceramente-

Bueno debo ir a ver a mi hermana, nos vemos, adiós-se marcha-

Adiós…-luego de despedirse entra en la habitación y se sienta junto a Sonic que descansaba tranquilo-

Como estas shads?-dijo el azul sonriendo-

Bien y tu?

Excelente! n.n y Silver?-preguntó-

Se fue a casa, dijo que al final elegiste al mejor para ti, y que nos verá pronto-dijo feliz-

Me alegro de que me halla perdonado… no me dejaras solo verdad?

Por supuesto que no-le contestó Shadow- te amo Sonic…-lo abraza dulcemente-

Y yo a ti… -la abraza de vuelta- o.O emm…Shadow…

Si?

Que hace el mini robot de Tails aquí? O.O

No se… |||

CHAN- CHAN- CHAN- CHAN!!! (Música dramática mientras se enfoca al robot)

FIN xD

uf al fin terminé -.-U me costó añares pero q final mas tonto le puse Dx

sonic shadow y silver: si es el final mas estúpido que hemos leido ¬¬x

robot: exterminar formas de vida!!!

todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! corran DX


End file.
